


无烬之人

by Odin2Fun



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: A sketch of scene, Base on Detective Comics(Rebirth), Hurt, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin2Fun/pseuds/Odin2Fun
Summary: 即使在混乱的边缘他也不想再伤害对方，不想再打破他们锈蚀发脆的平衡。给他一个机会，他不会放心让Tim回到哥谭。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这系列全是小号里发的场景练习......  
> 不知道以后忙起来了还有机会写东西吗......

他想要控制住自己，或者说——至少不要把想法表现得那么明显。但悬在半空的手太像俄罗斯电影里俗套的镜头。

他接过行李箱，藏青色的铝皮上滚着一排蹭掉了的漆，扶手上凹陷凸起完全不讲道理，就像丢进熔炉里即将融化的撬棍。撬棍，Jason不着痕迹地对地勤工作人员微笑，转身咬紧牙齿，他知道自己眼角毛细血管正随着抿紧嘴唇这个动作而狂跳，它让他体验过死而复生的极限运动。有时他在枕边均匀短促的呼吸声中醒来，无法忍受棉布在腰腹间粗糙摩擦，苍白的脸会在床角浮现，随后是汗湿粘腻的手抓住脚脖。

撬棍。空白的眼睛和细碎的笑声让他锈在被单中。他扯过棉布，半个拳紧的手被牙齿咬住，卡在喉咙里的尖叫。他有时会独自睁着眼睛等待铁蓝色的，带薄荷气味的曙光飘进帘子里；但更多时候，一只手臂会搭在他的腰间，这样的夜晚他的脑子灌满拉萨路之池的躁怒，优雅的尺骨让他想到性，纯粹的性。对方熟睡的时候他会给自己简单无声地做个短报；如果Tim的血管里涌动的是不知道是今天第几杯的咖啡因，他会询问。

缠绵在干燥的空气中。等待汗水濡湿枕头。精液在指尖干涸。窗外大雨滂沱清空他的大脑。即使在混乱的边缘他也不想再伤害对方，不想再打破他们锈蚀发脆的平衡。给他一个机会，他不会放心让Tim回到哥谭，他一向对潜在的危险过分敏感，可是在旧金山机场他如同当地警察，舒适的麻木让他忽略线索。

早晨楼下的清咖热气砸得他头晕眼花。电话铃声让他想吐。他看见指背上深深的齿痕，紫色成线，缓慢展开直到外缘徒剩一层黯淡青色。

那色彩如同行李箱的涂层。现在他重新回到哥谭，抛开飞机下降的失重感，脚踏实地，耳朵依然嗡嗡作响。他来这里接一个男孩回家，接一个无形无影，他未曾触碰过他灰烬，今后也无从寻觅他灰烬的男孩回家。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 死亡本身即是开始。

风灌满了他的上衣，扣住黑色小盒的手指默然放松。清晨刚刚被果绿色的阳光擦亮，乞力马扎罗的雪在百尺之下融化奔流，雪水中飞机的影子孤独渺小。

寒冷攒得越来越厚。有什么东西咬着他的头发，牙齿在格格作响。飞机转过不知道第几个圈的时候，风突然躁得厉害，拳起的手指中黑色小盒被气流扯出机舱，他看见它随着群鸟的飞行轨迹盘旋，在空中无声而寂寞地呼喊。

他看着飞鸟起伏，盒中灰烬在刚温暖起来的空气中漂浮坠落。

"Tim."话一出口他才发现自己接近失声，"我们终于来到这里了。"


End file.
